


Overwatch Drabbles

by Sweet_garlic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...so probably not often, 100-word Drabbles, Basically updated when I feel like it, Drabbles, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, No Plot, Tags will be added as this continues, When I write drabbles, if this contuinues, unscheduled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_garlic/pseuds/Sweet_garlic
Summary: I don't usually write drabbles, but I got inspiration from tumblr and wrote one. Who knows, I might write more. This might become A Thing.





	1. International Criminal Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from [this](http://sweetest-garlic.tumblr.com/post/159314464997/amateurcracksman-entropysamples) tumblr post. And yes, it's exactly 100 words.

Hanzo fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, not meeting Jesse’s eyes. “What’s wrong, sugar cake?” Jesse asked, sensing his lover’s discomfort. He had been working for Hanzo for a year, and dating him for 8 months - he knew when the infamous man had a problem. After a moment, Hanzo asked, “How do I know that you’re dating me for me, and not for my international criminal empire?” Jesse gave a low chuckle and moved forward to kiss Hanzo’s nose. “Because your international criminal empire is what you do, not who you are,” Jesse said softly, “And you’re my darling.”


	2. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo decides the room is too dirty for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just on a role aren't i

Jesse liked to come home from missions and enjoy some quiet relaxation - nice whiskey, a smoke, and a cuddle with his husband. When he got back to his room, though, said husband was in a flurry of activity, standing in the middle of boxes filled with old clothes and trinkets, dusting shelves with vigor. “What’s goin’ on, honey?” Jesse asked, taking in the disarray of the room. Hanzo swept the shelf one last time, then picked his way over to Jesse. He kissed his husband quickly, then shoved the duster in his hand. “Our room is filthy. I need help.”


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a show together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a lot of "Turn: Washington's Spies" lately. If you have Netflix (or are willing to find it online somewhere) and you like history or intrigue/drama type stories, this is an amazing show. Three seasons are up on Netflix now, and there's a fourth season coming up soon.

“Wait, now I don’t like this Abe character-” “Shh, neither do I. But that’s not the _point_ , it is his _relationships_ that make the show interesting. Just keep watching, it will improve - I promise you that” Hanzo insisted, gesturing to the TV in front of them. They were curled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream each because Jesse promised Hanzo he would watch one of Hanzo’s historical dramas. This one was about revolutionary America, and it was… questionable. Still, Hanzo was completely engrossed in the story, so Jesse bared it with complaint (mostly). Anything for Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abe is honestly one of my least favorite characters in the show. If you do watch Turn, though, or know of any other interesting Revolutionary War shows/books/movies, come yell at me on tumblr at [sweetest-garlic](sweetest-garlic.tumblr.com).


End file.
